


Bright eyes will Rise

by Veilya



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, Crossover, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Suicide, Tags May Change, no beta we die like men, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilya/pseuds/Veilya
Summary: There are signs of the Nighmare King, Pitch Black, is returning and while the Guardians have beaten him once before the times have changed. Now the humans of the earth have powers and Pitch knows he can use it to his advantage. Create enough destruction and hope will fall.It's up to a new Guardian to keep hope alive, by being the bridge between the Guardians and Hero's.





	Bright eyes will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's in the tags, but TW for Suicide.  
> Stay safe everyone and read at your own risk.

Ch.1-The MIM

The Man in the Moon saw many different things. He saw children filling playgrounds throughout the world, playing happily despite the frigid cold starting to creep in. He saw families celebrating birthdays with large parties, candies, and cake. He saw volunteer groups picking up all the trash along a beach, and planning their next cleanup. He saw the immense amount of good humanity had to offer. Oh how he wished he could join them, but he couldn’t. For if he did he could not help protect them from the evils of the world.

There were a lot of evils that he saw. He saw villains stealing purses from withering old ladies. He saw women being tormented by creepy old men.He saw animals being neglected and abused. He saw police officers that abusing the system that was supposed to protect. He saw brutal violence in fight clubs and wars. He saw death.

Lots and lots of death.

But there were always people trying their hardest to prevent death. Hero’s with their impressive powers and powerful minds would brave the possibility of death only to prevent others from meeting that fate. Doctors with deft hands, years of study, and powerful medication saved dozens upon dozens of people. Then, of course, there was his team. The Guardians, who protected children from the darkness of the world. Who gave them hope in times of great despair, and all the children needed to do was believe and nothing bad could happen to them.

Unfortunately it wasn’t enough.

The Man in the Moon saw the signs of Pitch Black returning, of a time darker than it already was. With more death and destruction, not only from Pitch, but from the Villains the Hero’s tried their best to stop.

To prevent this dark future from happening, he needed a way to bridge the gap between the Guardians and the Hero’s. He needed someone new.

So he watched the world spin and kept a careful eye out for the key to his success. It took some time but eventually he found one. He was merely a boy, his green hair stuck out wildly and his eyes were wide, bright,  and full of hope. Everyday he endured a round of bullying but it did not deter those eyes. The Man in the Moon saw great potential in those eyes, one that no one else saw.

The Man in Moon despaired for the boy, for he knew that the day his potential was awakened would be a sad day.

The boy’s day started out normally. He wished his mother goodbye on his way to school. He payed attention in class. He added another entry to his hero journal during lunch. It was in his final class that his day started going south.

His teacher embarrassed the boy in front of the entire class, telling his bullies of the one thing they weren’t supposed to know. Of the one future he kept his eyes bright for and as a result he paid for it. The boy endured the words that should never be spoken and his hero notebook being burned thrown out the window into the nearby pond.

Despite this his eyes still stayed bright.

He collected his notebook from the pond, and pushed forth despite being upset by the encounter. He took the long way home, needing some time to think before he saw his mom. He made the choice to pass underneath the bridge. A villain made of slime came forth from a manhole and tried to steal his body. The boy started to die.

The Man in the Moon was felt the boys fear, and sadness; but he couldn’t do a thing for the boy.

Not Yet.

Someone else was able to step in where the Man in the Moon could not. A hero in every sense of the word, the Man in the Moon had seen this hero save more people than anyone else. The hero did it all with a smile. He saved the boy from the slime villain and bottled the villain up. Despite how his day was going the boy’s eyes stayed bright.

In fact they were brighter than the Man in the Moon had ever seen them. The boy eagerly got a signature from the hero with the smile and then tried to ask the hero something. The question was not heard, and the hero tried to leave but the boy hung on to the hero and flew across the sky.

They landed on a random roof, and the hero with the smile could not smile no more. He shifted forms from his powerful smiling self to a thinner weaker version of himself. The hero scared the boy, but that did not deter the boy from asking his question. The hero answered him.

For the first time the Man in Moon saw the boy’s eyes dim.

The boy walked away from the hero, following the sound of a fight until he was right in front of it. With dim eyes the boy looked upon the same slime villain from before. He had escaped from containment when the boy distracted the hero. The slime villain was hurting another child, one the boy recognized as a bully of his. The boy’s eyes might have been dim but they still held some light, and meeting the eyes of his bully pulled some of that light back.

He charged forward, throwing his bag at the villains eyes. It did not do much but It was enough to get the bully some air. It was enough to inspire the hero with the smiles.

It was enough to save the bully.

The boy exchanged words with the bully after getting chewed out by some heros. Then he finally went home. Once home he changed his clothes, he ate his dinner, he hugged his mother and told her how much he loved her.

He went into his room and wrote out a note in the burned hero notebook. By the time he found the words he wanted his mother was asleep. He left the notebook on the counter and then left the house.

By this time it was only the moon illuminating the streets the boy walked down. So the Man in Moon watched and waited.

It was almost time.

The boy stopped in front of the house belonging to his bully, looking up at the only room with a light on. He smiled softly at the house and walked away. He headed to his final stop, his school.

The boy was lucky, or perhaps he was unlucky, as the doors to the school were unlocked. He made his way to the stairs and then finally to the roof. The boy looked directly up at the moon, his eyes not as bright as they once were, were full of tears.

The tears fell to the floor of the roof and then they fell to the pavement at the base of the school. Then the  boy joined his tears.

Falling

And

Falling until he hit the pond, but it wasn’t deep enough to save him. Instead it only created more pain as he hit his head on the side on the way down.

It was time.

The Man in the Moon, was finally able to help the boy, and while he would help him, he could not fix what had been done.

He took away the boy’s pain, he put the boy into a deep slumber, and he started the process to change the boy into something new. To make it so the boy could live up to his potential.

Although the Man in the Moon could help the boy it did not change the fact that this day was a sad one, after all the boy had to die in order to saved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not for sure if I'm going to continue this or not. Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
